My Mistake
by girly4567
Summary: "Carly I'm tired of not being able to kiss, hug, or hold my own girlfriend in public." said freddie. What will Sam do when she finds out what has been going on behind her back. SEDDIE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! i wrote in purple but it didnt show up!


**Sam's POV**

I walked into school and I was feeling great. I was just having an all around good day. It started from the moment I woke up and it was to the smell of bacon and ham. My mom was in a good mood and decided to cook for me. This was a small miracle in its self. From there I decided to dress a little differently and went to Melanie's closet. I had a little extra time and put some make up on. When I walked to school a couple of guys gave me their numbers because I look so good.

As I was walking to my locker I could hear some whispering, so being Sam I listened.

"Don't you think we should tell her?" It was Freddork's voice.

"No I'm not ready yet." It was Carly.

"Carly I'm tired of not being able to kiss, hug, or hold my own girlfriend in public."

That's all I needed to hear before I felt my chest start to tighten. I quickly picked up my things and ran home. I knew this day was too good to be true. Not only did they not tell me that they were dating but I love the dork. It took me a while to figure it out. I wish I hadn't because like always I just lost another guy to Carly.

The walk home was pretty quick. As soon as I walked to the door I ran to the kitchen. I got all the food I could hold in my arms and ran to my room and locked the door. I dug into the food and then fell into a horrible nightmare.

_I was wearing and blue dress holding some flowers in my hand, but I wasn't sure where I was at. Then the song started to play and Carly was walking down the isle in and white dress. She was walking towards her husband who I couldn't make out because he was facing away from me. When Carly finally reached her husband I knew who he was. It was Freddie. I stood there trying to find words to say but I couldn't and when I finally did, they were kissing signaling that they were married._

I jolted awake. One thing that flashed through my mind was that I could never make Freddie as happy as Carly could. It also made no since in moping around hoping Freddie would just run into my arms.

I checked the time and I was around three thirty so I figured I could go to Carly's and watch some TV and maybe rehearse for Icarly.

The bus was relatively short to get there so I did get much time to think. I walked through the door to find that nobody was in the lobby, so I went straight to the stairs taking my time so I cold prepare for Carly and her questioning.

When I walked through the door I see Carly on her couch making out with Griffin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and it took a while for me to register what was going on. I purposely slammed the door so that she could know I was here. They instantly pulled apart and tried to fix their clothing.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?" she still had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I came to see you, but the better question is what are you with Griffin. I thought you guys broke up? And I over heard you and the Nub this morning."

"I can explain."

"Okay I have time."

"Griffin you should leave and I will call you tonight."

It's bad enough that she has to take the boy I love, but she also has another on the side.

"Talk."

"Okay well Freddie and I started dating a few weeks ago and we decieded to keep it from you and everything was going fine until Griffin showed up and wanted to get back together. One thing led to another and then we were kissing on my couch."

I was so pissed at Carly.

"You have to tell him or I will."

"No I don't want to and besides that thing with Griffin was a mistake that won't happen again I promise."

"No you did it once and you can easily do it again. So you can tell him or I will."

"I refuse to tell him."

"Okay well it's your choice."

I stormed out of her place and walked across the hall to his place. I knocked on the door a couple of times before he answered the door. The smile on his face quickly vanished when he realized it was me. That hurt but I knew I had to tell him.

"What do you want Puckett?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

We walked in and sat on his couch and we sat in silence but not the awkward kind.

"I have to tell you something, but you might get upset with me."

"Okay."

"I Saw Carly on the couch with Griffin and they were kissing."

His expression was unreadable, but then his face turned red with anger. I assumed it was towards Carly, but I was wrong. It was directed towards me.

"You are a really sick person. Just because nobody will ever love you doesn't mean that you can ruin what I have with Carly. Maybe if you tried to look less disgusting, you might have a chance. Also would it hurt you to at least try and look presentable?"

When he finished his little rant I just ran out the room crying and ran all the way home. It hurt even worse because I knew that every word he spoke was true. A couple of days that passed and its time for me to go to school again. I avoided Carly and Freddie all weekend.

When I got to my locker and changed my books and went to class. I was doing well at not running into them. I even ate lunch in the library so that I could avoid them. When the final bell rang I went home and changed into some sweats and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Then there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door I saw none other then Freddie standing there with a dozen purple tulips, which happen to be my favorite flower, and some bacon. I moved to close the door when he put his foot in the way so that I could close it.

"Sam before you close the door please hear me out."

"Could you please go," my voice was monotone.

"No I have to tell you something."

"Look you made it obvious that you don't want me in your life. So let's make things easy on the both of us and part ways."

"No Sam I made a mistake. I have never dated Carly. You are the one I love."

That stopped me dead in my tracks. Then I was filled with rage.

"You don't love me. If you loved me then you would have never tried to hurt me."

"I was angry at myself that day because I realized I love you and you would never love me back and I thought you were messing with me."

"If you love me then why did you date Carly?"

"I settled because I knew you were too good for me."

"Do you Love me Sam?"

I thought about everything I went through these pass few days. I do love Freddie, but I don't want to get hurt. I guess that's a chance I going to have to take. I stepped forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes you nub."

He pulled me into his arms and I was happy to be there.

**Okay so this is just a random one shot that came to me while writing another chapter. Review and tell me what you think. It's also written in purple! The Characters are a little out of Character**


End file.
